Without Yakumo
by Luxeria.Tsumetai
Summary: mushra is alive and would do anything to get yakumo back, anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Wahoo! I'm back with yet another Shinzo/Mushrambo fanfic**

**Mushra: This should be interesting.**

**Me: Mushra, I thought you were my friend!**

**Mushra: Oh, yeah, I mixed you up with Rusephine.**

**Me: Mushra, I look nothing like her, well except the fact that I'm a girl, and some other things. Goodbye. (walks away)**

**Mushra: Great, now I have to say the disclaimer, Boring Girl/Person doesn't own Shinzo/Mushrambo. Wait for me. (runs off following.)**

Chapter 1; Mushra's P oed.

Those Celestial Guardians had brought me back, yet not her. Why?! If only she could have joined me, then Enterra would be a much better place. I know why they sent me back here, to see all the good that I have done, but what is the point of me being alive if Yakumo isn't. I still remember her smile, her dream of peace. No one remembers her, nobody accept those who traveled with her. Shinzo, I laugh at that now, it used to exist, but never were we to make it there. No, Lanancarus had to ruin that dream, the Guardians had to ruin that dream. They all think _We're allowed to be in love, Mushra isn't. He doesn't deserve Yakumo or any of his friends. _They were wrong to send me to Enterra, so wrong. It was time to make their life as hideous as mine until I get Yakumo back, it didn't matter if they killed me first, I would be reunited with my dearest friend, and so would the others.

"Guardians, you have just made your biggest mistake, I don't care how may lives I have to destroy to get you to hear me and give me back Yakumo, give her back to all of us, in a human form, so she can live a long happy, well as long as enterrins' lives are is how long I want her to live, or Enterra will be demolished," I screamed at the top of my lungs. I would get Yakumo back.

Chapter 2; Mushra's a Killing Machine

After so long of being peaceful I had to kill, for, well, the joy of killing. Hmm reminds me of the old days. The not so good old days. I picked up my staff and headed off. They would probably laugh at me in my regular form, so I went into hyper form. Now I felt like I could fight. I went to the nearest town, closed my eyes, and killed everyone there. I exited that town and went to the next. The amount of towns I destroyed 5, the body count 165. I buried all of them, then turned back into my regular form. Tears came over me. I had to remind myself that all this fighting I did was so I could bring Yakumo back to life. Yakumo.

Chapter 3; Ouch That Ata Hurt.

I woke up from the most lazy sleep ever. I saw someone near. I got up and saw who I had fought for so many times. 

"Yakumo," I whispered. She came up to me and slapped me, just like after I had destroyed the en-cards that one time. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You killed innocent enterrins, robots, and humans. Why?! So you could have me back? Well guess what, they were planning on never doing that. They didn't think I had a right to carry on, for I do not love you. I love Mushrambo." As soon as those words left her mouth I felt crushed. 

"He killed your father, killed all the humans, yet you still chose him over me, when we're basically the same person, except I don't want to kill every human I see, that's Mushrambo for you. You don't understand Yakumo! I love you with all my heart." Yakumo's face changed into that of a celestial being.

"So, you truly love this Yakumo, fine we will give you back the real Yakumo if you do not kill for one month. Beware, for we Guardians will send many people to try and make you card them, kill them. Do not harm anyone, or else." The Guardian vanished. That wasn't Yakumo. All I had to do was survive one month without killing, okay. I would just stay up in a tree for the month.

**Me: So?**

**Mushra: Not too bad, but still… it's quite bad. **

**Me: Run cheese brain. Now if you care for Mushra at all Review.**

**Me: I'm back. Okay Mushra please say the disclaimer for me, my eyes are to teary to say it.**

**Mushra: Boring Girl/Person does not own Shinzo/Mushrambo, or any songs in these next chapters. Now Boring Girl why are your eyes filled with tears? **

Ch 4; No Fighting Mushra

No fighting for one month should be easy. I tied myself to a tree. Yakumo. In thirty-one days I'd see her again. I closed my eyes, boy was this going to be long. Twenty days passed. Twenty long days. I passed the days by reliving memories with Yakumo as the star. I thought about how she had gave her life up for me. 

"Yakumo!" I cried. She was dead because of her kind heart, her willingness to sacrifice for others. I thought about a song from long ago…

_An angel face smiles to me under a headline of tragedy, that smile used to give me warmth, farewell no words to say beside the cross on your grave…_

She was an angel in my heart. I sighed, twelve more days to go. I breathed deep, and closed my eyes.

I woke up twelve days later, the day when Yakumo would return. I smiled. A fog formed around me. I saw Yakumo's face.

"Mushra, are you okay? Why are you tied to a tree?" she asked. I looked at her. She looked the same as when I last saw her. She untied the ropes from me. I looked at her beautiful face. I reached for her hand. 

"Yakumo, I'm so happy you're alive," I said. She smiled her soft smile. I decided right then to tell her. "Yakumo, um there's a reason why I begged the guardians to give you back, I love you." Yakumo looked like she was choosing her words carefully.

"Mushra, I know, the Guardians have told me. I always did have a special place in my heart for you, all of you guys. Mushrambo, was different… I didn't exactly know where in my heart he belonged. I think that you are very important, but I was only given a minimal time on this planet, not enough time to figure all this out." Already I could see her fading away. No!!!!!!! I grabbed her hand again, and kissed her on the lips. She smiled softly again, yet this smile looked sad. She went fully invisible. Tears. That was all that I did, cry.

**Mushra: That was mean.**

**Me: It'll get better. Oh, my team is in the finals for B.O.B**

**Mushra: Sweet, review please.**

**Me: A child of the stars! That's it! Thanks to Halloween I have a very good idea for this chapter. **

**Mushra: Which Halloween song?**

**Me: Before the war!**

**Mushra: Great. Enjoy, I guess, and she no own Shinzo, or the Halloween song.**

Just when I had thought I had got her back she was gone. Like that. I tried to bring my spear to my heart, but I couldn't. Yakumo. My shoulders dropped. This was the end. 

"Goodbye, Yakumo," I whispered sadly. I walked away from the forest, dreading life. Little did I know that Rusephine was still alive, and coming after me.

*******

I whistled, and whistled, and whistled. Yakumo. Yakumo. I love you Yakumo. Tears sprang up from my eyes. God! I hated that jerk Lanancarus. Hated him!!!!!!! Gr. I threw a tantrum like a small child. 

"Young boy," called a voice. I turned around, and saw a lady with purple hair.

"Mushra?" asked the lady.

"Yeah, what's it matter to you."

"Crud," she said.

"What?" 

"I'm from the future. And I'm your daughter." I fainted and fell to the forest floor.

**Me: Ha!**

**Mushra: I'm a dad!?**

**Me: Seems so.**

**Mushra: {Sits down} Oh god. Review.**

**Me: I'm in a writing mood.**

**Mushra: Great!**

**ME: I know.**

**Mushra: She no own Shinzo.**

"**Dad, are you okay?" asked, my daughter.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you here?" I asked.**

"**Rusephine sent me. Don't worry she's a good guy now. She sent me to help you find mom."**

"**Who is mom?"**

"**I shouldn't tell you," she said.**

"**I'm your father, tell me!"**

"**It's not Yakumo dad, deal with it." My mind froze. It wasn't Yakumo? How could this girl not be Yakumo's daughter? I mean they had the same eyes.**


	2. Woah

**Me: Mushra!**

**Mushra: Whatever. U don't own Shinzo.**

"So, Yakumo isn't your mom?" I asked again. Lilliana nodded. "Where are we to go?"

"Jasso, where my mother went after the journey to Shinzo," said Lilliana.

"Where is Jasso?"

"North."

"Oh. Look I know I've told you who your mom I, now please tell me!" Lilliana looked at him.

"Star, Yakumo, you always called her that by mistake, yet you told me that was because you still loved Yakumo. Star is my mother, Yakumo's great-granddaughter, yet I reckon Yakumo got married to the universe, and Star was made out of that." Mushra looked at her. "She had told you she was Yakumo, but she is the reason I am here. I have to make sure you never fall in love with her, that you fall in love with Yakumo. Star can never be born, and nor can I." Mushra felt his heart drop.

"I'll marry Star if it means you're my daughter," he said. Lilliana looked at him, then turned away.

"No, you can't, she wants to destroy Enterra." Mushra fell down after a blade swiped his shoulder.

**Me: Short yes, not intressting, heck no!**

**Mushra: God, I hope I'm not dead. Review please.**


End file.
